


来自大海

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, dnkb - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 大雨连续下了整整十天dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 3





	来自大海

雨已经下了好多天，烂泥都淹到了脚踝，故事真是这样开始的，和现实一模一样，海之女不会骗人，何况书中说的永远不会错。过去肯定也有这么一段时间，大雨连续下了整整十天，旷野地带低矮的地方都被水淹没，你看见水属性的宝可梦一下子拓宽了活动范围，正庆祝着，没注意到其他一些宝可梦正站在山崖上，一副恨得牙痒痒的样子。你从头开始念那本书，尽管你们俩都看过不止一次了。那本童话书已经够格摆上你的书架了，也就是说能让你看不止一次。那时候你十五岁。

丹帝问你为什么爱看童话书时，你说，不懂得把成年人必须知道的事情写进童话里的人就不懂得看童话书。你没有说他的意思，因为他和你一样，会裹着毯子，和你一起坐在书架边上，花费数小时在几本书上，而许多人看着你们，只会摇着头说：别做书呆子啦。但当连绵不断的暴雨下了整整十天时，他们却急得在屋子里转圈，说，这个做不了，那个做不了，哎呀……你们则有些得意。雨下到第十天时，湿气钻进了你们的骨头里，弄得你们身上酸酸麻麻的。你靠着煤炭龟看书，那干燥的热量从你背后渗透进你的肌肉里，随着血液和神经一起四处乱跑，驱赶走湿漉漉的水汽。丹帝把头靠在你的腿上。他正在用热气烘他的右脸。

你们不是第一次看那本书了。你每一年都会将书架上的书重温至少一次，每一次都会从中看到新的字，然后图像便在你脑中浮现。巨龙啊，小个子的女孩子啊。你看到铺满大地的花。你们窝在一起看书时，有时是丹帝来念，有时你们分开各看各的，这一次是你来念书。于是你一个音节一个音节地念出来，慢慢地翻了一页又一页。念书要比单纯用眼睛看花费更多的时间，但你不介意。丹帝也是。你们在雨天都不是那么愿意出去，连对比赛的性质都被那好像永不停止的雨给打消了一半。你们倒也想过在室内对战，可是按你们那劲头，怎么想都不合适。回头随便哪个大人进来看到，怎么可能不拎着你们的耳朵，对着脑袋大吼：别弄乱房间！何况你们一定不仅仅是弄乱房间，甚至会让人们忘记房间原本的样子。所以你们想来想去，最后还是认为读书为好。你读了历史书，读了大学的课本，把从宝物库里借来的书也都读完了，然后才拿起想要温习的书。你们把书都拿了下来。那时你的个子已经很高了。你是比同龄人都要先开始长个的类型。从十岁前后开始，你就意识到你必定会长得比周围大多数人都要高。你可以轻轻松松拿到书架最顶层的书，但你还是把那些书都拿下来了。

这样一来，丹帝便会趴在地上，或者躺着，好像整个人都要扑进书里，或是逐渐被书吞没了一样。你看书看得久时，视野里的东西都会逐渐扩散开来，随着眨眼次数的增加而越来越模糊，眼睛进水了似的，觉得雨全从屋顶的缝隙里漏了进来，滴进你的眼睛里。你也会觉得腰酸或脖子疼，那时候你便放下书，深深吸一口气，然后看着丹帝。你从不偷偷看，就像他也从不会偷偷看你一眼。新鲜的氧气驱散了二氧化碳，让你的身体突然从定身法中醒来，不再沉浸在文字里。那时你便看见并听见了丹帝。丹帝看书时总会发出一些声音。他捏着纸张，用拇指和食指轻轻摩擦，然后翻到下一页。有时他会扭动身体，从躺着变成趴着，或者反过来。你们便忘了迟早要出门，湿漉漉地钻进雨里这件事。你们虽然都还是小孩子，但都已经像大人一样担起工作的责任了。

他把脑袋歪到你的大腿上时，你也不觉得吃惊。你只是用书挡着脸，嘿嘿地笑了一声。你闻到纸张的气味。这本书闻起来像灰尘，你便知道你有一段时间没有碰过它了。或许是半年，或许是一年，你记得不是很清楚。在灰尘之中还有水的味道。雨下得太久，已经没有什么是干的了。你闻着灰尘和水汽，想起了一些深入地下的洞窟。从那里面兜圈上来的风也是相似的气味，但是更轻，而这味道则承载着无数文字的重量。他经常闭着眼睛听你念书，似乎听着听着便滑进了书里面的那个世界里。成为了主人公，或是紧跟在主人公身边的一个幽灵。凭借他那颗敏锐的心，他能体会到一切。你甚至有些嫉妒。你许多时候都只能看到你想看的东西。比方说一些招数啊，一些小秘籍啊，一些你想要用于参考的东西啊，你自己和你想看到的人啊。

你读累了。你停了下来，把书盖在丹帝的脸上，然后对着他咯咯笑。躺在你腿上的男孩大你一岁，也咯咯笑着，腿蜷了起来。他喊你的名字，用那种介于命令和撒娇之间的声调要你继续念下去。

本大爷口干了，你说。他听了，便把脸转向你的肚子。他把脸贴在你的肚子上。书滑了下来，露出他笑嘻嘻的脸。你赶忙抓住书，免得它合上。你看着他，也一起咯咯笑了起来。

他的鼻子在你的肚子上蹭来蹭去，有点儿痒痒的，还让你觉得有点在意。那种在意和你读到有趣的段落时的在意一样。你想要把那段抄下来，或者甚至背下来。你想要把那些字都给记住，现在也是一样。丹帝的头发越来越长了，散在你的大腿上，像是紫色的布。但你曲起腿，故意夹住他的脑袋，弄得他不停地笑，还抓住了你的腰。他的头发便滑了下来，乱糟糟地遮住他的脸。

我喘不过气啦，他笑着说。你活该，你说。

你终于伸直腿时，已经笑得肺里空荡荡的了。所有读书时沉淀在里面不肯出来的懒惰的空气都被挤了出来，现在你焕然一新。丹帝也是。他躺平时眉毛舒展，就算不在笑眼睛也是弯弯的，金色的光在里面闪烁。灯光真亮，你想。你笑得甚至有些累。你弯下腰，把脸贴近他的头发。他的头发比你的硬，也更粗，有时候你甚至觉得他的头发很扎手，但你还是喜欢这么做。你的额头贴着他的额头，你用鼻子蹭他耳朵边上的头发。你听见他用鼻子笑了一下。

他摸着你的后脑勺时，你心里想着的是丹帝的洗发水的味道。他昨天在你家过夜，用的都是你的洗发水，闻起来和你在洗头时闻到的味道一样。你们俩都觉得，这样才方便明天的行程：你们一个要去拍广告，一个要回道馆干活。湿漉漉的假期就要结束了。窗外滴滴答答的响个不停，天也阴沉沉的，灰到让你们的生物钟在早上一起失灵，平均下来足足迟了四十分钟才醒。你想到雨，于是更口渴了。泥水可不能喝啊，你前言不搭后语似地突然说道。但丹帝又笑了一下，好像知道你的意思。


End file.
